How Does She Know That You Love Her?
by Tribbith
Summary: While watching Enchanted with Kurt and Blaine, Finn decides to show Rachel how much he /really/ cares.


**Just a little bit of Finchel fluff so I can take a breather from The Rest of Our Lives (which will be updated as soon as I finish chapter nine). I really love Enchanted, and when I was listening to the soundtrack, I figured this would be fun to do. Reviews would be amazing if you have the time! ~Rachael x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Enchanted, which is a bit of a pity.**

"I love this movie," Kurt lazily sighs one Tuesday afternoon. He has his head snuggled up against Blaine's shoulder and his hand curled inside his boyfriend's, and Finn tries his best to focus on the TV since he doesn't want to stare. Still, it might be more interesting than, than um...

"What's it called again?"

Kurt scowls before Blaine pats his knee fondly. "Easy, it's only the third time he's asked."

"Yes," Kurt says tersely, "I suppose you're right." He pauses the movie so he doesn't miss any of the cartoon animals dancing, and he gives Finn such an intense glare that his eyes practically pop out of his head.

"Enchanted, Finn."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

He's not gonna remember that for more than five minutes. What happened to the good old days of The Lion King and Aladdin? Those were classics, and now everything's, like, Hannah Montana garbage (he doesn't dwell on the fact that it makes him sound ancient). Still, he _did_ promise Kurt that he'd spend some 'bonding time' with him and Blaine, and watching some dumb movie is better than listening to them gush about blazers and birds and stuff (he actually has no idea what Blaine's even in to, but at least Kurt's happy, right?).

Finn nearly falls asleep 'cause the animation is so lame and he wonders if Walt Disney is all pissed in Mickey Mouse heaven that his brand is stamped on anything and everything, and then bam!

"Woah, that's epic!" Finn says breathlessly. Both Kurt and Blaine look at him like he's just announced his undying love for Coach Sylvester, but Finn's too busy staring at the television screen. "Did you see that? That Giselle chick just turned into, like, a _human_ human!" He glances between the two bemused faces, but they say nothing. "And she's in New York, and _we've_ been there! Well, me and Kurt have." He clears his throat awkwardly 'cause they're still staring, so he turns his attention back to the movie, and finds himself enjoying a story about a princess and a chipmunk (he doesn't want to think about why; does it count as a romantic comedy? 'Cause if Puck's telling the truth, Finn doesn't really want a vagina).

They watch the movie in silence, though Kurt oohs and aahs and sighs a lot of the time (it was kinda funny at first but it pisses Finn off since he just wants to listen to the TV, not Kurt).

"I love this part!" he suddenly squeals, and Finn notices that Blaine rolls his eyes a little.

"You love every part!"

Finn smirks as Kurt waves off Blaine's comment and sits forward on the edge of his seat, his hand clutched to his chest. "_This_ part especially. Oh Giselle, why is she so perfect?"

"She's not really though," admits Finn, and Kurt pauses the movie, ready to lunge at his throat. "Come on, she's not! Sure, she's pretty, but Rachel's _beautiful_, and yeah, she can sing, but Rachel can _really_ sing, and-"

"Okay, we get the picture, Giselle isn't as fabulous as Rachel." Kurt toys with the DVD remote in his hands. "Listen to this song, Finn; this is what true love is about."

Blaine rolls his eyes _again_, but Finn doesn't have time to wonder why because the movie starts up, and woah, holy fuck, they're in Central Park and they're singing and dancing and it totally reminds him of New York and his date with Rachel.

He listens to the song, just like Kurt says, and he really listens, because it's all about showing the girl that you love that you love her with all your heart, right?

They watch the rest of the movie in almost silence (Kurt cries out a few times), and when they're done, Finn says bye to Blaine and Kurt wipes his eyes to hide his tears over the movie, and then the two brothers are standing alone in the living room, wondering what to do next.

"I need to go and moisturise," Kurt croaks, and Finn doesn't get how girls and, well, Kurt always manage to cry over the happy stuff. They all lived happily ever after for God's sake!

"Okay dude, have fun." Finn waits until Kurt has disappeared, and when the coast is clear, he grabs a notebook from the kitchen, a pen from under the couch where he lost it a few weeks ago, and then he turns the movie back on, and skips forward to the song in Central Park. Carefully, he writes down the lyrics to That's How You Know (it takes him a few attempts, especially since he has a hard time writing it quick enough).

Before Kurt can catch him and laugh at him for being dumb, Finn hurries up to his bedroom, ready to let Rachel know how much he loves her.

e1) _Does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?__  
><em>Finn's thought about the best way to leave a note for Rachel, and though he briefly considers texting her to let her know he appreciates her ass, he figures that Robert would be a lot classier than that, and Giselle probably wouldn't appreciate that kind of language. The thing is, how is he supposed to leave her a note when he's not there?

He carries it around with him at all times in case inspiration strikes, and during a particularly hot makeout session in his truck, he tries to slip the note in Rachel's shirt, but she jumps to the conclusion that he's trying to rush her into something she's not ready for, and he gets kicked out of his own property with a sore cheek to boot; romantic.

He tries hiding the note in her purse one day when they're at Breadstix, and he thinks he's a bit of a genius, until Rachel catches him rooting through her stuff, and she won't let him have a dessert as punishment.

He thinks he's cracked it when he's sitting on her bed and she's in the bathroom because it gives him chance to hide it, and he tries to think of a place she'll be able to find it. It dawns on him that she changes her underwear every day, and struck by inspiration, he opens a drawer in her dresser, his cheeks flushing at the sight of her panties.

Needless to say, Rachel walks in when he's holding up a particularly hot black thong, and he leaves with his other cheek burning; she sure can slap when she wants to.

After a week of trying to give her a stupid note, Finn decides to just go for it when she's out of town with her dads. He knows where they keep their spare key for emergencies, and when he's sure that they've left for the weekend, Finn casually lets himself into the Berry household, a tattered piece of paper held tightly in his grip. He rushes upstairs so he can leave the note on Rachel's bed and get the hell out, but all of a sudden, he's aware of a man screaming, and a really sharp pain at the back of his head.

He wakes up five minutes later. He's propped up against the Berry's couch, and he opens his eyes wearily to look up at Mr Berry, Rachel's daddy; he looks angry and guilty at the same time.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, and Finn's about to frown because he doesn't know what he's talking about until ow, yeah, his head is throbbing like a mother-

"It's not too bad," he lies. It takes him a minute to realise that he's just broken into his girlfriend's house, and fucking hell, he's such an idiot.

"Care to explain why I found you sneaking about my home uninvited?"

The only silver lining Finn can see is that it's Rachel's daddy that caught him; her dad's a lot scarier.  
>"I um, well this is gonna sound stupid but..."<p>

Mr Berry holds up a piece of paper and gives Finn a gentle smile that suggests things aren't as bad as they seem. "Does it have something to do with this?"

"Yeah, actually." Finn rubs the back of his head and winces (he notices the frying pan on the floor, and is oddly impressed by Mr Berry's quick thinking). "I wanted to leave it as a surprise kind of thing for Rachel, so she knows that I care. I'm sorry that I broke in Mr Berry, I really am. I just wanted to make her smile."

Her daddy helps him up and offers him some ibuprofen for the pain, and then he disappears with the note and returns a moment later. "I left it on her bed; it's a very thoughtful gesture. I'm very sorry that I hit you, Finn, but as a general rule, there are other ways of being romantic than trespassing."

They share an awkward laugh, and Finn thanks him for being understanding, and he's quick to leave before her daddy changes his mind and calls the cops.

Finally, step one of proving his love is complete; only five more to go.

e2) _Does he send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?_

Finn spends a good chunk of money on as many yellow flowers as he can find, and when he's satisfied that they look nice enough to give to Rachel, he gets ready to deliver them. The song says send though, and he assumes that it doesn't mean directly or whatever. Problem is, he's already bought them, so he can't ask the shop to take them to her, can he?

Instead, he goes with the second best option.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you're my best friend, that's why."

Puck scowls and gives Finn the finger. "Still don't see why you can't give them to her."

Finn continues beating the crap out of the zombies on screen as he shrugs. "It's complicated, and you already think I'm whipped so you just have to trust me."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"Fucking- You want me to take them today?"

Finn pauses the game and walks towards the window, ignoring Puck's displeasure. He glances up at the sky and sighs 'cause it's bright and sunny and nice, and he needs it to be grey.

"Nah, not today; maybe tomorrow?"

Tomorrow isn't rainy either, and neither is the day after. Finn hates Ohio. When he needs it to rain like it does most of the time, the sun comes out _just_ to screw with him. Not only that, but as the days pass, the flowers start to look less awesome, and he has to throw a few away that have already snuffed it.

Finally, a week later, the skies open up and it pours down, and Finn sends an eager text to Puck.

Only to find out that he's taken some kind of road trip with Lauren and her dad, and he's 'sorry' that he can't help.

Less than pleased, Finn decides to just leave them on Rachel's doorstep and run away, so he grabs the flowers and heads for his truck, two measly sunflowers sitting on the seat beside him; he almost cries at how much the huge bunch cost him, all but two sitting in the trash can.

Still, the song didn't specify how many flowers he has to send, so he figures it's the thought that counts anyway; Rachel's grateful for all kinds of things.

He pulls up his hood and jumps out of his truck, sunflowers in hand, and he darts towards the Berry house, ready to ring the doorbell and get the hell out. He isn't so ready for the ground to be muddy and slippery, and he falls head first into the grass, covered from head to toe in dirt, the sunflowers bent and squashed.

Fuck it, he's already here.

He rings the bell, leaves the battered flowers on the doorstep, then limps back to his truck and drives away, crossing off another thing from his list.

e3) _Does_ _he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

He hates Enchanted, he's decided that over night. People don't just break into song when they're walking around New York (apart from that one time him and Rachel practised No Air in the hallways and sung Borderline/Open Your Heart in the library and performed their New York mashup before Nationals and okay, maybe they do), and come on, dancing? If anything, that'll remind Rachel of why she shouldn't be dating him!  
>Still, he's determined to be a good boyfriend, so he invites her to a class that Mike and Tina insisted that they'd love. He panics at first since Mike's the best dancer he knows, but he trusts Tina's judgement 'cause she's obviously in love with the guy, so she'd know what makes a good dance class.<p>

Finn picks Rachel up a little early so that he can hopefully sneak in a quick kiss before their class, and when she joins him in the truck, she looks exhilarated.

"I can't believe you suggested this Finn, it's a brilliant idea!" She squeezes his leg and presses her lips to his cheek. "Did you organise this class on your own?"

"Yup," he says quickly. It was his idea in the first place, so he figures he should be able to take credit for the whole thing.

When they get there, Rachel's practically bouncing off the walls of his truck; he just feels sick. At least it's a short class, and it'll be worth it, it'll be worth it. Rachel takes his hand, tells him that he's a very thoughtful person, and they walk inside the dance studio, which is dimly lit, and already full of dance partners. They take a place near the back (at Finn's insistence), and after a couple more people come in, the doors are closed, and a middle aged woman steps forward.

"Welcome to dirty dancing!"

Finn is nearly sick there and then. Rachel looks up at him, confusion and maybe even arousal on her face, but Finn's feeling anything but horny; this is going to be so embarrassing.

"This style of dancing is all about the chemistry with your dance partner. The two of you are no longer separate entities; you are one, bound by your attraction and your sexual desires."

He can hear Rachel giggling nervously, and he can also head the blood pounding in his ears. So basically, he has to dance and dry hump his girlfriend in front of a bunch of strangers?

The woman (she's called Crystal of all names) tells them to press their bodies against each other, and Finn tries to block everyone else out so he can focus on the perfect girl in front of him; at least she seems happy.

"Come on Finn, do as Crystal says," she whispers in a sultry voice as she presses herself up against him.  
>Dancing is no longer the only thing he has to be worried about, because the next instruction is for the partners to rest their hands on each other's asses, and then Rachel isn't just touching him. No, she's actually grabbing his ass in a way that suggests she's enjoying it, and she squeezes it now and again while Finn barely has enough control just to place his hands on her waist; he can already feel the need to summon the mailman creeping up.<p>

Then the dancing starts, which basically involves a lot of gyrating hips and slow, apparently sensual movements. Crystal makes it clear that the term 'dirty dancing' isn't literal, and that it's supposed to be like making love via dance steps, not a raunchy quick fuck (Rachel nearly chokes at the woman's choice of words).

After half an hour though, Finn thinks he's getting the hang of it. He loves the way his hands rest on Rachel's perfect little ass, and he can't get enough of the way she sways to the music, running her hands over his chest with her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth.

The steps get a little more tricky, and when Crystal demonstrates that the girls need to wrap their legs around the waists of their partners, Finn feels his pants tighten. He waits for Rachel to refuse because as much as they love each other, she still isn't completely comfortable with getting too far physically.

Apparently it doesn't count when they're surrounded by strangers because she hoists herself up, her legs wrapped tightly around him and her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, and Finn has to hold her butt so she doesn't fall.

"Now you need to move in time with each other. You are one, not two, so close contact and vulnerability is a must." He looks in Crystal's direction but she starts talking to some other people, and Finn has no idea what she even means.

"Erm, I don't-"

Finn's eyes bug out of his head because Rachel starts bucking her hips whilst rubbing herself up against him. He feels her fingers make their way into his hair, where she pulls gently, still pretty much grinding against him.  
>Finn just stands there, not because he's not trying, but because he has to summon the mailman and then-<p>

And then Rachel starts making small, incredibly hot moaning noises, and Finn blows his load in the middle of the dance class. He almost drops Rachel in his haste to get the fuck out, and when she joins him ten minutes later, looking less than impressed and with nothing to say to him, he reminds himself to kick Mike and Tina's asses.

e4) _Dedicate a song with words meant just for you_

Finn's in the doghouse, and since he can't bring himself to tell Rachel why he made them leave the class so abruptly, she's decided to ignore his existence until he does.

He thinks about giving up there and then because that damn movie has brought him nothing but embarrassment, but that's like giving up on love, and he's determined to see it through.

Besides, he can cheat with the fourth thing on his list since he's already written her a song before, and she said herself that she was impressed by Pretending.

The more he thinks about it though, the more effort he needs to put in. He has to make her forgive him and he needs to woo her or whatever, so maybe he does need to write her another song.

He spends the next three days writing, which is pretty good, since it distracts him from the fact that Rachel hasn't tried to call or text him once. He understands that she's pissed about the dance class, but he really is sorry, and he's told her enough times. As a result, the song that he writes is all about how sorry he is, and he hopes that it works to make her less crazy.

What if it's not sincere enough though? What if she doesn't believe his apology? He thinks about trying out his song on his mom first, but then he'd have to explain why he was sorry in the first place, and he doesn't really wanna have a conversation about jizzing his pants during a dirty dancing class.

He thinks about trying his song out on Kurt instead, but he's had some big argument with Blaine, and Finn hasn't seen him for the last few days; apparently he's locked himself in his room with a few weepy movies and three tubs of ice cream (Finn's pissed about that because he took all the good stuff, and left the vegan friendly crap that Rachel enjoys).

So, he only has one option left, and he's not sure if it's a brilliant idea or a really stupid one. Finn calls Quinn and asks her to come over for the afternoon, and surprisingly, she jumps at the chance, and is there before Finn even has to time to get ready.

"Finn honey, Quinn's at the door for you." He can sense the distrust in his mom's voice 'cause he realises how shady this looks, but he's not gonna cheat on Rachel or anything, and he'll explain that to her later.

"Thanks mom, will you let her in?"

The blonde girl follows him into his room, and it's awkward at first since they haven't really spoken since school finished for summer, but he has to do this, and he figures that he still owes Quinn an apology for how things turned out.

"I'm glad you called," she says in that breathy voice that she always uses when she's trying to be seductive, but it doesn't really make a difference. Finn imagines that she's a grass type Pokemon, and she's using some kind of Stun Spore on him to try and win him back. It used to work, and it would get him every time, but now things are different; he has a special Rachel Berry on his team, and she makes sure that it doesn't affect him at all.

"Yeah well, I um, I need to say sorry for, you know, the way things ended and you're still my friend Quinn, even if I'm dating Rachel."

He's usually dense about how people are feeling (except Rachel, he can always tell how she's feeling), but this time he notices that Quinn looks crestfallen, and he wonders if she expected him to take her back or something.

"Okay," she says with a nod, and she doesn't really look at him, and he doesn't really look at her either, but he grabs his guitar and takes a deep breath. He's not too sure that this is his best work, and he's still pretty weak on the guitar, but it's worth a shot, and he's still worked hard on it.

_When you use a word too much, you sometimes forget what it means  
>I know that you don't think I'm telling the truth anymore<br>But I'm sorry, I really am sorry_

He tried making everything rhyme like Pretending, but when the only thing he could rhyme with means was beans, he decided to screw that idea and just go wild. He's kinda pleased with the end result, and he sees Quinn smile occasionally, and the more that he sings, the bigger that smile becomes.

"But I'm sorry, I really am sorry," he finishes, strumming one last time on the guitar. He raises an eyebrow at her to try and get some kind of response, but what he isn't expecting is for her to launch herself at him, her lips on his.

He pushes her off straight away, and feels slightly sick at the numb feeling on his mouth.

"I want you to leave, Quinn," he says quietly. He's not gonna go for the whole shouting thing again 'cause he already knows how bad a move that was, and he wants her to keep some of her dignity, even if he's really pissed off with her.

She leaves without another word, and his mom looks into his room with a worried expression on her face, but he doesn't say anything. He wipes away a hot tear that runs down his face and picks up his cell because even if Rachel doesn't want anything to do with him, he damn sure wants a lot to do with her.

He sends her a text then flops down on his bed, one tear becoming two, then three, and then he loses track.

e5) _Does he wear your favourite colour just so he can match your eyes?_

Rachel's agreed to meet him to 'clear the air', and though he can tell that she doesn't want it to be a date, he's begged her to dress up regardless, and he hopes that she a least does that for him.

He wants to make things right, and at the same time, he's gonna tell her what happened with Quinn. He has a bad feeling that she's not gonna hear the whole story, that she's only gonna dwell on him inviting the blonde over before she kissed him, but their vow of no more lying still holds, and he's gotta be honest with her, for both of their sakes.

Finn's dressed himself up too, but he's so frickin' nervous 'cause he thinks the song has made a mistake. He asks Kurt to join him before he leaves for the day with his mom and Burt (Finn managed to bribe them all to vacate the house for his date with Rachel), and he hopes that he'll tell him that he looks good.

"Oh my dear God, what the hell are you wearing?"

Or maybe not. Finn looks down at his god-awful pink shirt, and yeah, he knows that he looks like a complete tool, but it's too late for that. "Pink is Rachel's favourite colour..."

"But sight is one of Rachel's favourite senses!" Kurt scoffs. He walks into the bedroom (Finn notices that his eyes are no longer red, so he figures that he's stopped crying over Blaine) and begins to poke and prod and pull at the shirt, his nose scrunched all the while. "Finn, you can't wear this."

"I _have_ to. It's her favourite colour."

"And what does that have to do with anything? You have plenty of semi-acceptable shirts in your dresser that make you look handsome instead of, well, instead of-"

"A douche," Finn says flatly, running a hand through his hair with nerves. "I know, I hate it too, but... But I have to wear it."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, his hands on his hips with intrigue. "Why is it imperative that you wear pink?"

"I don't-"

"Imperative means essential."

"Oh, well, I can't really say."

"Fine," Kurt snaps as he throws his hands in the air. "Don't open up to me, I'm only your brother for God's sake!"

"You mean like you opened up to me about Blaine?" He isn't sure what makes him say that, and he knows he's totally out of line for getting mad about it, but it works both ways, this honesty stuff.

Kurt falters. "I don't... It's been hard."

"I'm always here for you Kurt, you should know that by now." Without waiting for permission, Finn pulls Kurt into him for a hug, and he feels the tiny boy respond straight away. He loves having a brother, even if he's a pain in the ass sometimes, and he's super pissed at Blaine for even daring to think that he can hurt him. "Want me to kick the Warbler's ass?"

Kurt chokes out a laugh, and Finn can tell that he's crying. "Your offer is noted, and if things don't rectify themselves, I'd be more than happy to let you intervene." They both laugh this time, and Finn squeezes him tighter. No one would probably believe him, but he loves Kurt _so_ much, and he hates seeing him upset.

"I'm wearing this shirt 'cause Giselle told me to." He feels Kurt stiffen, and he waits for the part where he gets ridiculed for trying to be romantic. "Remember in Enchanted, when she sings that song about letting your true love know that they're yours, or whatever? One of the lyrics is-"

"Wear their favourite colour just so they can match your eyes. Yes, I remember." Kurt pulls away from Finn's hug so he can look up at him, his eyes still shimmering. "Out of context though..."

"Actually," Finn begins, rubbing the back of his neck, "I kinda did all the things the song said. Well, the private picnic is our date today, but I got her flowers and I took her dancing and I wrote her a song and-"

"You are amazing, Finn." He doesn't say it in a mocking or jealous tone, but he says it in awe. "When I said that you should pay attention, I didn't think you'd go ahead and try and prove something to yourself; I'm impressed."

Finn grins. "I don't get how pink is supposed to match her brown eyes though. Like, how does that even work?"

Kurt purses his lips, gives him the once over, the brushes down Finn's shirt. "Wear it. The sentiment is much nicer than a different shirt, and once you explain everything to her, Rachel will realise how lucky she is."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Finn asks, keeping a hand on Kurt's arm. As much as he's looking forward to his date with Rachel, he needs to know that his brother is okay; he can always reschedule if he needs to.

"Yes, thank you." He tears up again, and Finn worries that he's said the wrong thing, but Kurt smiles, so it can't be all bad. "Did you still want your warm milk tonight?"

"When do I ever say no?" says Finn, grinning widely, 'cause really, he never declines his chats with Kurt. "Thanks man, and I'll see you later."

The smaller boy waves and leaves Finn to it, and even though he really doesn't like his pink shirt either, he decides to take Kurt's advice and just go with it; only an hour until Rachel comes over.

e6) _Does he plan a private picnic by the fire's glow?_

Everything's finally ready by the time that he hears a knock on the front door, and when he's given the living room a once over, Finn takes a moment to catch his breath and close his eyes; here goes nothing.

He answers the door, looking down at the girl he intends to spend the rest of his life with, and even though she's wearing one of the prettiest dresses he's seen, and even though her hair is curled up in a sophisticated bun, and even though she looks generally amazing, he can't stop staring at her face; she's so beautiful.

"Hey," he whispers, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Hello," she says curtly. Finn doesn't even care that she's still mad at him for the dancing stuff, and he doesn't care about the Quinn stuff, because she's here and ready to work things out with him, and he couldn't be happier.

"Can I talk your coat?" He holds his arm out and she practically throws it in his face, but at least she's being co-operative. He hangs it quickly beside the door, lets her by, then stops in front of the living room, his mouth in a half grin. "I need you to close your eyes." He can see her hesitate, and he can tell that she's so close to telling him to get lost, but her lips quirk with a tiny, split-second smile, and she does as he says.

"You better not try and kidnap me, Finn Hudson, because I happen to have plans tomorrow." Grinning from ear to ear, Finn leads her into the room, wincing a little at the heat. She does the same, even if her eyes remain closed, and again, he's questioning the song and its stupid lyrics. "Oh good, you're not trying to kidnap me, you're just going to cook me alive."

"It'll make sense," he insists, though he's not sure that any of it will make sense. He carefully guides her to the blanket spread across the floor in front of the fire, and though he can already feel himself sweating, he sits her down, ignoring the warmth. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Rachel opens her eyes, and her gaze turns instantly to the flickering flames of the fire. With an unmistakable smirk, she turns back to Finn and raises an eyebrow. "Do you know what happens during the summer, Finn?"

He rolls his eyes, though he's glad she's acting like herself again. "Doesn't it snow and get really cold? I thought I'd be prepared."

Rachel lets out a small giggle, though it becomes an even bigger giggle when she looks down at his ridiculous shirt. "That's- You look lovely."

"If by lovely, you mean an ass." They laugh together, and Rachel can't resist; she kneels in front of him and cups his face in her hands before peppering tiny 'I've missed you and I'm sorry for being stubborn' kisses all over his cheeks.

"Are you going to explain what's going on, Finn?"

His smile fades because there's something he needs to talk to her about first, and no matter how much he wants to brush it under the carpet (or the pretend metaphorical carpet thing 'cause they only have hardwood flooring in the living room), he knows he has to be honest.

"Before I do... Quinn kissed me yesterday."

He sees the way the light begins to leave her eyes, but he can't let it disappear; she needs to learn to listen.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah. She kissed me, but I didn't return it at all. I told her to leave, and that was that." He looks at her, his eyes big and pleading, and takes her hands so that she can't leave if she attempts to run. "I promise, Rachel, that I had nothing to do with it. I asked her over to apologise for the way our relationship ended, and she saw that as an invitation to try and get up on this." He gestures to his shirt and shrugs. "Can you blame her?"

This was it; Rachel was either gonna laugh at his lame joke or cry and break up with him, but she did neither. Instead, her eyes went kinda dark and hungry, and she licked her lips as she looked him up and down.

"I don't blame her, you always look delicious."

And then she presses her mouth to his, and even though Finn feels like he's about to melt from the heat of the room, his body literally sets on fire with the intensity of which she kisses him. She believes him, she actually does, and God, he loves her so fucking much, it's unreal.

"Wait, wait," he murmurs against her lips, and holy crap, when did she start unbuttoning his shirt? He's about to continue kissing her, despite the stuff he needs to talk about, but she pulls away, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen.

"Finn?"

"I need to explain some stuff," he says breathlessly. He runs a hand over his forehead (he's sweating like a pig; that's not so sexy) and tries to think of the best place to start. "Um, have you seen Enchanted?"

A quizzical look passes over her face, but she nods regardless. "It's one of my favourite Disney movies, actually. Wait, Finn, have you seen it?"

He laughs a little at the way she perks up immediately, and he likes the idea of the two of them watching it together sometime (he's turning into a sap and he doesn't even care). "Yeah, I watched it with Kurt a few weeks back, and one part really uh... it really inspired me to show you how much you mean to me." He looks down at his hands because maybe this is a little too lame after all? He sucks in a breath, closes his eyes, then starts to sing.

_How does she know that you love her?_

And, right on cue, the tiny girl perched in front of him sings Giselle's part, and before he knows it, they're singing the whole thing in perfect harmony, even though they've never sung it together before.

When it gets to the part about the note though, Rachel stops singing, and her eyes widen while she claps her hands to her mouth. "The note that was on my bed... That was from you?"

Finn scoffs. "How many boyfriends do you have? Of course it was from me."

She fishes something out of her purse, and with a proud smile, he realises that she's carrying the piece of paper with her. "But I can't read it."

He frowns and takes the note from her grasp, and with a groan; sometimes, he's cleverer than his girlfriend. "Babe, it's stuck together, you need to open it up."

Rachel looks dumbfounded but snatches it back and pulls at the paper. She squeals when she finally manages to get it open, and her eyes dance over the note.

"To Rachel Barbra Berry. This is just a message to say that when we're together, I'm always thinking of you, and when we're apart, I think of you even more, and how much I miss everything about you. I love you babe, don't ever forget that." She looks at Finn, and damn it, why is she crying? He's gonna have to ask Kurt about that; why do people cry when they're happy? "You listened to the song and decided to leave me a note?"

Finn shrugs, awkwardly at first, 'cause explaining it means embarrassing himself again. "Yeah. Um, remember in my truck a couple of weeks ago when you slapped me 'cause you thought I was trying to feel you up?"

Rachel's cheeks pink. "Yes, I do."

"I was... I was trying to hide the note in your shirt, okay? I know it sounds lame, but I wanted you to find it randomly." He lets out a nervous laugh because man, he's such a loser. "And when you thought I was being nosy by looking through your purse, and then when you caught me going through your underwear drawer.."

"You are adorable," she coos, her eyes close to spilling with tears.

"I also used your spare key when I thought the house was empty so I could leave the note on your bed but your daddy was still there and he knocked me out with a frying pan." Finn says it all in one breath because that's the worst part of all, and he waits for her to slap him again, but instead she sits in his lap and sighs as she presses a kiss to his awful shirt.

"I love you, Finn, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, there's more," he says with a grimace. "Did you like your flowers?"

She looks up at him, her eyes narrowed while she tries to think of what he's referring to, and then she gasps, a fit of giggles erupting from her again. "The sunflowers?" she squeaks, tears now rolling down her eyes. "They were from you?"

"In my defence, I bought you a huge bouquet of loads of different yellow flowers, but the song says the sky has to be grey and they all died before-"

She cuts him off with a desperate kiss and he's happy to kiss her back, not really giving a crap that they're both pretty sweaty. She pulls away soon after though, and she's still humming that song under her breath.

"Does he take you... out... dancing..." She looks like she can't decide whether to shower him in love for going to such an effort to make her happy, or whether to kick his ass for ditching the class without warning.

"In my defence, it was Tina's suggestion to go dirty dancing or whatever, but it was kinda fun."

She crosses her arm and snorts. "Then why did we have to leave so suddenly?"

"Oh, yeah, that." Finn cringes 'cause they've never had this conversation before. Sure, he came close to telling her about his early arrival problem with the whole Coach Beiste situation, back when they were dating the second time, but he was too much of a chicken, and he'd pretty much handled his issue.

Or so he'd thought. God, talking to Rachel about sex and stuff is so frickin' awkward. She's smart and everything, but in this area, she's really, like, a newbie, and he wonders how well informed about certain things she is. Besides, he doesn't want her to think that talking about his mailman problem is a way to pressure her into sex, 'cause it totally isn't.

"Right, God, okay, let's just get this over with." He scrunches his eyes together and grits his teeth, and Rachel's probably terrified that he's having some kind of heart attack. "Your body does crazy things to me," he splutters, not daring to open his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I've always had an early arrival problem but I thought that I'd overcome it and it wasn't really an issue anymore but then you were pressed up against me and grinding and making the sexiest noises _ever_ and I kinda lost control and um, you know, I had to go home and change my underwear..." He hears her gasp and he opens his eyes to see if she's repulsed or something, but her cheeks are just really red and she's shaking a little.

"Babe, is everything okay?"

"The auditorium?" she asks, and he doesn't really get what the question is.

"Huh?"

"The auditorium... is that why you left you so suddenly after our first kiss?"

Oh. Oh. _Oh._ "Uh, actually, it is."

"I really have such an effect on you?"

Finn cocks his head because Rachel looks genuinely surprised that he finds her _that_ kind of hot.

"Well yeah, you're smokin' and you're the cause of every wet dream I've had for the past- okay, I think I should shut up now." He pinches the bridge of his nose and licks his dry lips (it's so _warm_). "That's why I left though, not because I was trying to piss you off or anything. I wrote you a song to tell you how sorry I am." He tries to reach for his guitar, but Rachel's dainty little hands close around his wrist, and he hesitates. "Don't you wanna hear it?"

"I'm sure it's wonderful," she says with a heartfelt smile, "but you don't need to be sorry. _I'm_ sorry for being so stubborn. I- I actually thought that you didn't find me attractive, and that my dance moves were a little too forward for your liking." He's about to protest, but she's already piecing together the rest of the puzzle. "You're wearing pink because it's my favourite colour, and you organised a picnic next to the fire during the summer..." She laughs, a full blown 'I'm Rachel and I'm super happy and wonderful' laugh, and it warms Finn's heart (or it might be the fire that's doing that). "I can't honestly believe you went to so much trouble just for me."

"I love you Rachel." He reaches into the picnic basket and produces a flask and some small plastic cups, one of which he hands to her. "Virgin cosmos," he says matter-of-factly, and he pours her some before laughing himself.

"What is it?"

"This stuff is red hot, and all the vegan ice cream has melted."

Rachel laughs, and Finn laughs some more too, and they toast to Enchanted and they toast to Robert and Giselle, and then they toast to each other, and before he knows it, Rachel has some of the drink on her lip, and he finds himself wiping it away with his thumb.

"You can kiss me if you want to," she says with a wide smile, and he nods.

"Can I take my shirt off first?"

He doesn't get a verbal answer, unless you count the growl of lust that rumbles in her throat, and she kisses him while she pulls away his shirt, and he kisses her while he tugs off her dress, and when Rachel whispers that she's ready for their first time, Finn presses his mouth to her ear, breathes "It's not enough to take the one you love for granted," and in return he receives a playful slap and sex on a blanket in front of the fire.

_That's_ how you know.

**Again, reviews would mean the world to me, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
